


Mistletoe Tickles

by Kuroo187



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tickling, Ticklish Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo187/pseuds/Kuroo187
Summary: Victor is putting mistletoe's over every door in Yuuris home demanding kisses but at the fifth one Yuuri refuses but Victor has his own ways in getting that kissWarning: Lots of fluff and tickling





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yuri!! on Ice fanfiction.  
> The anime/manga and characters doesn't belong to me.  
> It’s based on this little prompt of mine: Person A putting Mistletoe’s everywhere and when Person B refuses to kiss after the fifth time Person A tickles them to get the kiss  
> 
> Word count: 1618

“Yuuriii~”

“Ah hello Victo-hmpf”

Yuuri Katsuki couldn't even finish his “Hello” when there was suddenly a warm pair of soft lips capturing his own in a sweet but also sensual kiss and long arms slung themselves around his waist only to press him tighter against the warm body of his lover. Yuuri blinked in surprise when the taller man pulled him even closer but then just leaned his head to the side to deepen their kiss and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness and warmth of his fiancee.

The moment when they parted their lips to look at each other Yuuri saw how a happy glimmer danced inside Victors beautiful ice blue eyes before the Russian opened his mouth to speak.

“Merry Christmas Yuuri.” whispered the older man only to hug Yuuri again.

“Merry Christmas to you too Victor.” said Yuuri with a shy smile and patted Victors back before he stepped to the side so the other could come in.

They walked down the floor and over to the living room but just before Yuuri could set a foot into the other room a long slender hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. The small Japanese stumbled and a little surprised “wha?” escaped him before he clumsily managed to turn around only for his lips to get captured by Victors again. Yuuri frowned wondering what was going on with Victor and his kisses today but didn't protest.

It wasn't that he didn't like being kissed by his lover rather the opposite but it was still a bit weird how randomly Victor seemed to show his affection in this form.

It happened two more times till Yuuri finally understood what was going on.

He noticed it by their fourth kiss while standing in the doorway of the kitchen as he coincidental looked up only to find the reason for his fiancees weird behavior.

“Victor.”

“Hmm?”

“Could it be you put mistletoe's over every door in the house?” asked Yuuri, his eyes fixed on the small plant with a red ribbon around it, dangle innocently down from the doorway.

“Maaaybe~” sing sanged Victor and showed him a bright smile before patting Makkachin's head who happily waggled with its tail.

Yuuri could only chuckle and shake his head at his lover behavior. Sometimes Victor could be a real dork.

He then turned around to walk into the kitchen and get them something to drink but Victor was faster and stood already in the doorway, ready to get his kiss and bend down with closed eyes but instead of meeting Yuuris lips with his own he opened his eyes in surprise when he felt something else which clearly weren't Yuuris lips.

The Russian raised an eyebrow as he saw that Yuuri had held his hand up just before their lips could touch and that he was kissing Yuuris palm. Victor looked at his lover questioningly with his head cocked to the side and a small frown playing on his beautiful face.

“Yuuriii, you can't just dodge a kiss under the mistletoe!” whined the ash blond and looked at his lover with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes I know and I didn't plan to but I can't kiss you every time I walk in another room.” stated the raven head with an apologetic look on his face but then simply stepped further into the kitchen to make them some tea only to get followed by his lover who was still whining pathetically.

“But Yuriii, I want my kiss!” protested the older man as he slung his arms around his lovers shoulder from behind but the later only continued with making tea as if there weren't some Russian gold winning super famous ice skater hanging from his shoulders, demanding a kiss like a spoiled child.

“Not now Victor.” said Yuuri when another whiny noise came out of Victors throat that sounded like a sad puppy as he put the tea on a small tablet and carried it over to the living room, his lover not leaving his side.

The younger man sat down in front of the small table and purred the tea in small teacups while Victor just stood there watching him with a pout on his face, not happy with being ignored like that.

He would get that kiss and he had already a plan how.

Just as Yuuri had finished purring the tea in the cups and putting the tea pot down he was caught in a tight hug of his lover.  
“V-vitor?” stuttered the blue eyed man in surprise and a small shriek escaped him when his lover pulled him from a sitting into a laying position, the Russian hovering above him with an evil smile on his lips.

“I'm still waiting for my kiss Yuurii~” said Victor with his melodic deep voice which now carried a husky tone in it which let the blood rush into Yuris cheeks, making him blush furiously.

“B-but Victor!” protested the younger man and held his hands in front of his face to hid his blush and prevent the other man from kissing him again.

“Yuuri, if you don't put your hands down in the next five seconds I have to take drastic measures.” said Victor with a smirk on his face.

“5.”

“B-but Victo-” tried Yuuri with a panicked voice but his lover simply continued with his little count down.

“4.”

“Y-you can't just-” tried the smaller man to protest but got interrupted.

“3.”

“It's not like I don't want to ki- 2”

“Victor this isn't fair!”

“1!”

“No Victor dohnohn't do thahat! NOHOHOOO!”

The poor raven head couldn't do anything when Victor laid his hands on his sides by 2 and then started to attack by 1.

Yuuri shrieked as giggles exploded from his mouth as he tried to curl into a little ball to protect himself but Victor skillfully prevent that by startling his lovers legs with his own, now sitting on his tights and started ticking him.

“You could just have kissed me Yuuri.” teased Victor as he poked with his forefinger into his lovers sides, tummy and hipbones, simply everywhere where he could see an opening in his boyfriends poor defense and every time a giggle or a squeal came from the smaller man who tried swatting the mean hand's away but Victor was too fast for him.

After poking his fiancee for a few more moments the Russian decided that it was time for real business and slowly let his hands slip under Yuuris sweater. The later shrieked and giggled when large hands where placed on his sides and thumbs started kneading into the sensitive sides of his stomach, making him squeeze his eyes shut when the tingling feeling spread trough his body into his brain.

“Vihihihictohohr nohohooo!” giggled Yuuri and tried weakly to grab his lovers arms and shove them away only to laugh for real when the mean hands started to dig in between his ribs and wiggled their fingers all over his slim rib cage making him arch his back, cackling madly.

“You're so ticklish Yuuri.” chuckled Victor while letting his fingers wander up and down his lovers sides making him produce the sweetest sounds as he squealed and giggled, endless laughter pouring from his lips while squirming helplessly under the merciless tickles with which his boyfriend showered him.

“Hehe Victohohor plehehease noho.” cackled Yuuri and let out a squeal when the ash blond drilled a thumb into his hipbone.

“Please what?” asked the Russian as he lifted his lovers sweater, uncovering Yuuris pale flat stomach which was shaking with laughter before he bends down.

“Nonononooo pleahehese dohon't.” pleaded Yuuri already giggling in anticipation when he felt the warm lips of his lover pressing against his tummy.

“Will you give me my kiss?” came the muffled answer and Yuuri couldn't help but giggle when he felt the lips moving against his sensitive skin while his boyfriend spoke.

“B-buhut it's stupid!” tried the smaller man to protest.

“Wrong answer my dear.” said Victor with fake sadness before he took a huge breath and blew a big raspberry right onto Yuuris bellybutton.

Yuuri arched his back and full belly laughter filled the room when Victor blew raspberries on his tummy again and again while his hands sneaked their way under the younger mans arms and softly pinched the sensitive flesh. That was the point where the small Japanese couldn't hold it anymore and started pleading while his hands grabbed the ash blond hair, trying to push his lovers head away.

“Iihihi I gihihive Victooor! Nahahaha pleahahe I gihihve uhuhp.”

“So you're giving me my kiss?” asked the taller man and bend over to nibble teasingly at Yuuris neck.

“Yehehes you cahahn have y-yohuhre kihiss.” giggled Yuuri while scrunching his shoulders up in defense against the ticklish touch that the lips that where nibbling on his neck were creating.

“Thank you Yuuri.” whispered the taller man into his lovers ear before he leaned forward and kissed the last giggles right out of Yuuris mouth.

Yuuri panted after Victor got up from him and sat down next to him on the floor, grabbing one of the tea cups and hummed happily as he began to drink the now lukewarm tea as if he hadn't wrecked his fiancee with tickles just seconds before.

Yuuri only laid on his back still trying to catch his breath as his gaze caught the mistletoe that was hanging over the door and which had brought him all this evil tickles in the first place.

“I never let Victor buy Christmas decoration alone ever again.” promised Yuuri himself before he also sat up to enjoy the rest of a hopefully more calm Christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you liked the story :)


End file.
